Many different software applications are increasingly being adopted in a variety of different consumer and enterprise environments. Examples of these applications may include word processing, spreadsheet analysis, database management, contact management, presentation software, and the like. In addition, software applications are continually being updated and improved to handle increasingly rich content, as well as offering increased capabilities and functions. Typically, as these software applications evolve over time, the applications become more complex, and the size of the files on which the applications operate tends to increase. Some or all of these various factors may contribute to increasing the time involved in launching the application to edit a given file, as well as the time involved in saving edits to the given file.